


OUR RELIGION

by lostmyhalo



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmyhalo/pseuds/lostmyhalo
Summary: Post S3 - They don't think they deserve heaven, and they already kicked hell's ass. So they're left somewhere in the middle, which is usually a shady motel room, with nothing to believe in, except each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Music:  
> Heaven or Hell by Digital Daggers

_“Hey”_  
  
Kate called after the two brothers as they were about to get into a car. He’d just assumed she’d gone with Scott, but she was walking up to them now, all cute and determined wearing leather and dirt from their most recent fight.  
  
_“You guys want some company?”_  
   
She addressed the question to them both but looked from Richie to Seth and her eyes stopped there, waiting for his answer which came with a smile that grew on his face. He tried to hide it by looking at Richie, who just smirked while shaking his head and bending down to get in the drivers seat.  
  
Seth looked back at Kate, his mouth turned up only at one corner, mustering every ounce of self control he could to answer with a simple…  
  
_“Yeah.”_  
  
She smiled back at him, holding his gaze as she walked towards the car . He opened up the door for her and watched as she slipped into the backseat. Richie was already starring at him before Seth’s back even hit the seat.  
  
_“What!?”_ Seth asked his brother accusingly.  
  
Richie just shook his head again, smiling to himself.  
  
_“Well, this is going to be interesting.”_ He said.  
  
His brother responded with a sharp glare as Richie started the car, all too happy to leave the gate to hell far behind them.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kate watched the two boys exit the gas station. They were dusty and beat up, but still walked with a suave confidence that she had once found intimidating, but now she found herself watching in admiration.  
  
Seth got into the drivers seat this time and threw a bottle into Kate’s lap in the backseat.  
  
_“Apple juice?”_ She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
_“You do know I’m not 5 years old right?”_  
  
Seth laughed, which incited and even more annoyed look from Kate.  
  
_“Ohh I’m aware, but I heard it’s good for you, you know, after you give blood or something like that.”_ Kate cocked her head to the side, starring at him through the rear view mirror.  
  
_“Just drink it, Princess.”_ he let out with a heavy sigh, already exasperated at her defiance over as simple a thing as a drink.  
  
She glared at him again before taking a sip, and then another. Damn, she was thirsty, but she was never going to admit that to him.  
  
Richie sat in the passenger seat as a silent spectator to the show going on between his brother and the stubborn girl in the backseat.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_“I need two adjoining rooms, 1 with 2 beds.“_ Seth told the motel clerk, who gave the three of them a skeptical look.  
  
_“Please.”_ he offered impatiently.  
  
The clerk turned and grabbed 2 keys off the wall.  
  
_“44 and 45.”_ she said while handing Seth the keys.  
  
_“Thank you.”_ Seth replied rather pointedly.  
  
The three of them walked out of the office. When they found their doors Seth turned to Kate and held out a key for her.  
  
_“We’ll be right next door.”_  
  
Her hand curled around the key, her eyes looking up at his, his mouth forming a tight lipped smile, small yet reassuring.    
  
_“Thanks.“_ She offered, a smile flickering across her face before he watched her disappear into her room.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were fed and showered, staying in a hotel for the night with no idea what comes next. They really needed to talk about that, but only one brother’s head seemed to be worrying about all this at the moment. The other brother was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, eyes gliding over the adjoining room’s door every time he passed it.  
  
_“Jesus Christ! Will you just do it already?”_ Richie was not a fan of uncomfortable silences.  
  
_“Wha…Huh?”_ Seth’s pacing stopped abruptly.  
  
_“You haven’t been able to sit still since we got here. Clearly there’s something up. Something you need to get out of your system. Something you need to say, or do. Something concerning the person on the other side of that door you haven’t taken your eyes off of.”_ Richie raised his eyebrows knowingly at his brother.  
  
Seth turned away, waving it off with his hand behind him and shaking his head.  
  
_“The fuck you talking about now.”_  
  
Richie cocked his eyebrow at him then.  
  
_“Come on, Brother. You’ve been beating yourself up over HER for months. You fought against hell itself to get her back. Now she’s here and you’re not going to do anything.”_  
  
There was a long pause in the room before Seth’s shoulders fell in defeat. He scrubbed his hands over his face and let them fall heavily at his side. He was still looking at the floor when he started.  
  
_“I know you guys had a thing, before at the Twister, I didn’t want it to be a problem. Shit, man. I don’t even know what THIS is.”_  
  
Richie stood up and walked over to his brother.  
  
_“We’re not kids anymore, Seth. This isn’t like Nina Hargrove in the 9th grade.”_  
  
_“Whoa hey, she hit on me first, you know that.”_  
  
_“Let’s not go there again, but you know what I mean. I’ve only seen you fight-to-die for two people. One of them is yourself, and the other one shares your DNA…that would be me. "_ Richie flashed him a cocky grin.  
  
_“Now you can say that all this was just to save your own ass from a demon apocalypse, but I saw you. I know you. I saw you believe in the impossible and then make it happen. And It wasn’t for me, or yourself. It was for HER.”_  
  
Richie put his hand on Seth’s shoulder, shaking him slightly and making Seth look up at him.  
  
_“We’ve fought the bad guys, we won. It’s time you get the girl. Now go get her.”_  
  
Seth let out a sigh, looked over at the door, and headed the opposite direction into the bathroom.  
  
Richie was looking on confused when Seth came out with 2 of the motels towels.  
  
Seth held them up as he came back over.  
  
_“Well I need an excuse to get in the door right?”_ He shrugged innocently.  
  
_“Always on the job.”_ Richie laughed then got up.  
  
_“I’m going go find myself something tasty.”_  
  
_“Richard.”_ Seth glared at his little brother.  
  
_“I’ll be back later, go get the girl.”_ He urged Seth before closing the door behind him.  
  
Seth stood staring at the adjoining door, took a deep breath, balled his hand into a fist, and brought it up to knock.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_*knock knock*_  
  
Kate opened the door to their adjoining room to find Seth standing there, in his usual white tank top, and black slacks, towels laid on his open hand, holding them up like a waiter he offered them to her.  
  
_“For your…hair.”_ he explained as he gestured to hers.  
  
She shot him a confused look that turned into mild amusement before grabbing the towels from him.  
  
_“Thanks.”_  
  
He just nodded awkwardly, standing silently in the doorway before Kate opened the door wider inviting him in.  
  
_“You don’t have to check up on me you know. I think we’re okay for tonight at least.”_ She placed the towels on the edge of the bed and spun around to face him.  
  
Seth walked around the room to the window, checking through the blinds anyway.  
  
_“I know, I just figured I’d…ah.”_  
  
_“Keep an eye on me. I know, it’s okay.”_  
  
He turned and leaned against the wall smiling shyly.  
  
_“I was just going to get cleaned up, I’ll be out in a few minutes if you want to wait.”_  
  
_“Yeah uhh…”_ Seth shifted nervously.  
  
_“I’ll just see if we get any good channels here.”_ He reached for the TV remote on the table.  
  
_“Hopefully more than that one in El Capo.”_  
  
_“Ohh yeah, what was it, like five there.”_  
  
_“Yeah, and only one news channel in English. I’ll be right out.”_ She grabbed the towels from the bed and headed into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open an inch.  
  
_“I’ll be right here.”_ He said to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, willing himself not to peak over his shoulder and turning on the TV for a distraction.  
  
She came out a few minutes later, towel drying her hair, in a black tank top and grey pajama shorts. Seth’s gaze immediately focused on her wounds. The slashes on her wrists and the cut on her upper arm were still fresh.  
  
_“Here, let me look at those.”_ He said, getting up to grab the bag on the table and pulling out the first aid kit.  
  
Kate followed his gaze to her arms and sauntered over to sit on the bed, one leg folded under the other. She watched him as he gently took her hands and turned them palm side up to inspect her wrists.  
  
_“They don’t look infected.”_  
  
He leaned in closer to look at her arm.  
  
_“That one looks a little red though.”_  
  
He couldn’t help but catch the smell of her hair as he slowly leaned back. Twisting the cap off the antibiotic ointment he pooled some onto his thumb and brought it up to her arm, gliding it gently across the gash in her skin. She looked down at him, watching his face as he paid special attention to the job at hand. He splayed a line of the ointment across his index and middle fingers and rubbed them on her wrists.  
  
_“Better safe than sorry.”_ He smiled up at her before grabbing bandages.  
  
_“Could have been worse.”_ Kate said to herself mostly.  
  
_“Guess the big man upstairs was listening after all.”_ He offered back.  
  
Kate looked at him surprised.  
  
_“Seth Gecko. Did you actually pray?”_  
  
He laughed off her question, pressing the large bandage onto her arm, and then one on each wrist.  
  
_“Thank you.”_ She offered softly. For a moment he wasn’t sure if she meant it about the doctoring, or the praying. Either way it seemed to upset him.  
  
_”Don’t do that.”_ He shook his head and let it fall, focusing on balling up and throwing away the trash leftover from the bandages.  
  
Kate watched him, her brows knitted closely together wondering what this was about.  
  
_“Don’t thank me.”_ He looked up at her, eyes darting back and forth between hers and then dropping to look at the floor as he spoke.  
  
_“Amaru was right. This was all my fault. All of it. If I hadn’t chosen your family to get us to Mexico. If I hadn’t let you come with me before. If I hadn’t left you on the road that night. I really fucked up your life and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. And I don’t say that for you to forgive me or anything I just…I need you to know that I know what I did and I know that you lost your entire family because of it and it’s not right and I’m just. I’m a bastard I know, I’m a fucking…”_  
  
His eyes had begun to pool with tears and she knew if he went on they would start to fall. She felt an overwhelming urge to keep that from happening. She grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips down crashing onto hers before he had the chance to finish chastising himself in front of her.  
  
They stayed frozen for a moment before she moved just enough to place another kiss on his lips, this one more like two pieces interlocking, made to fit together. And then again, gently holding onto his top lip with hers, and him finally tilting his own head to grab hold of her bottom lip between his own. When they paused for a breath his eyes closed tightly. Realizing what was happening he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. Their eyes still closed, he laid his hands over hers still laid on his face and slowly pulled them away, bringing them down between them but still holding on. He opened his eyes then, hers staring at up at him expectantly.  
  
_“Why’d you do that, Kate?”_  
  
She bit her bottom lip softly, dropping here eyes again to look at their hands.  
  
_“You should hate me.”_ He whispered into the small empty space between them.  
  
_“But I don’t.”_ She answered.  
  
His face was covered with disbelief, but relief shown in his eyes the longer he looked at her.  
  
She knew he’d need an explanation, he would never just accept that. Seth Gecko rarely ever accepted anything you told him, especially when it was something good. Except she really wasn’t sure how to explain it. She only barely understood it herself, the why and how.  
  
_“You think I wear this invisible halo over my head Seth. You think you ruined my life but…you didn’t. I feel more alive now than I ever did living that simple preacher’s daughter life I had before. I’ve faced real fear and death and I’m still here, stronger and more awake than I’ve ever known I could be. And I know…”_  
  
She squeezed his hand tighter, took a deep breath, and continued.  
  
_“Ironically, thanks to Amaru, I know that the people I love, they love me back.”_  
  
Seth looked up at her, the tension in his face falling, eyes softening with adoration.  
  
_“I saw how hard you fought to get me back. How you believed in me. You had hope and faith…and love. You were a hero too. Even if you couldn’t see it in yourself.”_  
  
He’s taken aback by her assessment. None of those words had never come easy for Seth, how could she just say them like that, and to him, of all people.  
  
_“I forgive you, Seth Gecko, and I love you.”_  
  
A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and he tried to hide it by turning away but she stopped him. Laying her hands on either side of his face she wiped it away with her thumb and turned him back to face her. When she starts closing the space between them he backs away slightly in hesitation.  
  
_“Kate, we shouldn’t.”_  
  
She pulls him back to look at her, still holding his face in her hands.  
  
_“I’ve been locked in my body for months, saying and doing awful things, with no way to stop it.”_  
  
His jaw clenches at the thought.  
  
_“Please, just let me be in control of my own actions. Let me make this choice. Trust me, the way you did at the gate.”_  
  
He looks off to the side, remembers how he thought everything was going to end after that, and now he’s here, the two of them together in a motel room talking about things he never thought they’d have the chance to say to each other.  
  
_“I just ahh, I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you again.”_  
  
_“You won’t.”_ She reassured him.

_“I’m not going anywhere…unless it’s with you.”_  
  
His smile grows, lighting up his face before his own hands cup hers, rubbing circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. He closes the space between them with a kiss, a promise. He could never leave her now.


End file.
